Wherever you are, I'll find you
by Harlequins Opsia
Summary: "Par pure provocation"- Suite. Je sentais ses mains sur moi encore et encore. Il me touchait partout. Ses mains grandes, chaudes et calleuses ne quittaient plus mes flancs. Je sentais son désir, il pulsait dans ses veines et vivait à travers le mien. Ses lèvres me dévorèrent, elles me bouffèrent la bouche, le cou, le torse…. Il était partout je le sentais.


_Aye !_

_J'ai retrouvé mon bon vieil ordinateur. Pouah, ça fait du bien. Bref ! Voilà un tout petit OS qui est voilà quoi. Enfin bon... Il est dans la lignée de Par pure provocation si on veut sauf qu'il est pas pareil. Vous verrez bien à la lecture lol. Je vous aime, bisous et merci._

_Musique :__ Tennis court- Lorde_

_Habits- Tove Lo_

* * *

><p><strong>Wherever you are, I'll always found you. <strong>

La fête battait son plein. Les lumières ultra colorées pulsaient sous les paupières. Les ados déchaînés se déhanchaient sous les néons grisant. Les dessins translucides et fluo se mouvaient comme matière vivante.

La musique était forte et battait en rythme cadencé, effréné dans le tympan fragile.

L'alcool coulait à flots telle une rivière tranquille, elle s'insinuait dans la gorge, dans le cœur et l'esprit. Elle emplissait la gente d'une vigueur nouvelle. La drogue aussi était là. Elle faisait son chemin dans le punch dans les petites lattes et les grosses. Dans le nez aussi.

Il avait choisi le punch. Un mélange dangereux et explosif. Alcool, musique.

Il s'était laissé porter. Il était hors de son corps, transcendant, intemporel et présent. Ses idées claires ne cessaient de divaguer à droite à gauche. Il montait de plus en plus haut.

Les couleurs chatoyantes pour sa pupille dilatées valsèrent ensemble. La peinture le choisi comme toile de son œuvre. Le pinceau fin esquissa arabesque et peint fresque. Son corps était devenu œuvre d'art pur. Les motifs ondoyaient ensembles sous la rythmique de plus en plus excitée et frénétique.

Le corps entrait en transe. Il dansait comme un fou. La musique, les ondes basses et puissantes infiltrait sa cage thoracique, la gonflant d'ivresse. Son corps tout entier ne lui répondait plus.

Il se heurta à quelque chose de dur et de chaud. Qu'est-ce ? Avait-il pensé.

Son bassin fut attrapé et plaquer fort. Une seconde transe charnelle décisive et plus puissante que l'ancienne. Il s'initiait aux plaisirs d'une drogue dure.

Ses yeux noirs se voilèrent un peu plus et les deux orbes sombres n'étaient que puits sans fond. Alors, dans ce coma de drogue dure dans lequel il s'était plongé, l'adolescent se laissa enfin aller. Libérant ses désirs si bien enfouis.

_Je sentais ses mains sur moi encore et encore. Il me touchait partout. Ses mains grandes, chaudes et calleuses ne quittaient plus mes flancs. Je sentais son désir, il pulsait dans ses veines et vivait à travers le mien. Ses lèvres me dévorèrent, elles me bouffèrent la bouche, le cou, le torse…. Il était partout je le sentais. J'avais mal. C'était bon._

_Je me sentais si vivant lorsqu'il me prenait ainsi, brutalement, sauvagement sans merci. J'aime tout ce qu'il me fait. Ses yeux dilatés, tachetés, pailletés, bleus, verts, mordorés…. Ils me consumaient. Pourquoi était-ce si bon ? Je le veux encore pour moi seul. Je veux encore le sentir en moi, se mouvoir en moi, serrer mes hanches et le sentir encore et encore._

Le garçon se souvenait enfin. Il se souvenait de ce goût si atroce et si bon à la fois. Si malsain. Cette erreur de jeunesse qui avait été la plus belle de sa vie. Il se souvient du galbe de ses mains. Il se souvient si bien. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux et voir si ses sens le trompaient. Il l'avait tant de fois imaginé là.

_Ses mains se glissaient sur mon torse. Elles me découvraient avec une tendresse infinie. Je me souviens de ses lèvres si roses. Elles m'embrassaient avec amour. Lorsqu'il me prenait… J'étais vivant, j'étais moi et lui. J'étais nous. J'aime ça. Qu'il me prenne tout entier et qu'il ne laisse plus rien de moi. Je le veux dans sa splendeur. Je le veux. Je veux sentir sa hampe contre ma cuisse. Il le sait, je le sais et nous nous regardons. Nous nous comprenons et il m'embrasse. Les papillons déchirent mon estomac. Il me soulève et me plaque contre son torse. Ses mains s'aventurent sous mes cuisses, les serrant fort. Il monte les marches de son loft et me jette sur son lit. Il me regarde. Encore et toujours ce regard. Il fond sur moi et nous nous emboîtons. Je l'aime._

Stiles répéta dans un souvenir parfait les mouvements de cette première danse si particulière qu'il avait réalisé avec lui par pure provocation. Il sourit.

Il ne voulait pas espérer. Son départ l'avait brisé de l'intérieur. Il était mort deux fois. Il ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter un réveil seul à nouveau.

« Que vais-je faire de toi ? »

_Sa voix suave me disait de me déshabiller. Je le faisais et il le faisait avec moi. Ses yeux scintillaient et brillaient comme jamais. Son aura l'entourait et chacun de mes mouvements étaient suivi avec attention. Il me déshabillait de ses yeux. Alors je tremblais d'extase contenue. Et ses mains déchirent mes vêtements._

_« Je t'en achèterait d'autre »_

_Alors il écartait mes cuisses et il s'y glissait. Il m'entourait et me rendait fou. Alors ses grandes mains m'entouraient. Et mon corps explosait déjà. Je ne me sentais plus, j'étais au bord, le paroxysme était là._

« Stiles » La voix grisante passait en un souffle chaud et caressant sur la nuque blanche.

« T'es parti. »

« Je sais. Je suis là maintenant »

« J'avais besoin de toi. »

« Je suis revenu. »

« Derek »

_Mon corps se cambrait malgré moi. Mes spasmes incessants et étourdissants m'affaiblissaient. Son nom au bord des lèvres, ses mains au bord de mon désir… Derek… Tu me rends fou. _

_Je te sens encore bouger de lents va et vient, martelant mes chair, me faisait exploser de l'intérieur. L'orgasme était là, latent il me berçait. _

_Je criais_

_Oh putain, oui Derek ! »_

_Alors lui aussi au diapason de ma ferveur, plongeait tête baissée dans le tourbillon qui me détruisait._

Alors le jeune adolescent s'était retourné, la haine au fond de la gorge, la joie aux yeux et les émotions sur le cœur. Il avait ri, dans un spasme presque fou, presque stupide. Il avait pleuré dans ces bras si chauds et si forts.

Il le lui avait, il le savais.

_Essoufflés, corps contre corps il me sourit. Mais son sourire avait quelque chose de triste, d'horrible… Il me mettait mal à l'aise. _

_Il m'enlaça comme j'aimais qu'il le fasse et il embrassa tout mon visage, mes tempes, mon nez, mes joues, mes paupières… Il s'écarta. Il avait cette lueur de tristesse, la même qu'il arborait lorsque je l'ai croisé la première fois. _

_« Stiles. Je dois partir. » Tranchant et dur. J'acquiesce_

_« Combien de temps ? »_

_« Peu importe où tu es, je te retrouverais. Attends-moi »._

**"Wait for me, wait for me... It's all better now" Kings of Leon - Wait for me.**

* * *

><p><em>Voilà voilà, qu'en pensez vous ? Aye ! Bisous.<em>

_Harlequins._


End file.
